Perhaps
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Maybe-I-dunno-perhaps Enishi+Kaoru romance.


Disclaimer- yeah I own Rurouni Kenshin and about half the world

Disclaimer- yeah I own Rurouni Kenshin and about half the world!

A/n- maybe-I-dunno-perhaps Enishi+Kaoru fluff.

Perhaps

Enishi Yukishiro ran a hand thru his silvery hair and sighed.It was harsh on his already weakened body to bear such pain, physically and mentally.

Just yesterday he had walked thru a grove of apple trees, wandering about absent-mindedly, when he spotted a bathrobe-clad figure on top of a tree, looking out at the ocean.

"Kaoru…?" he said softly, creeping as close as was allowed before Kaoru spotted him.

The girl was staring off at the ocean, streaks of tears running down her cheeks.Her mouth moved, but no sound came out, at least, none that Enishi could hear.

He strained himself, and when Kaoru spoke again, he heard the soft, "Kenshin…"

Enishi mentally slapped himself.Sure, just bring more pain on yourself, why don't you.

Kaoru wiped her face with the sleeve of her bathrobe and happened to glance down—right at Enishi.Her eyes widened, "Enishi?"

The psychopath immediately bolted upright and tried to stumble away, unsuccessfully due to his condition.He tripped and fell headfirst into a mud puddle.

Kaoru stifled a giggle and shimmied down to help him.

Enishi muttered a string of angry curses as Kaoru reached out a hand to help him.He gave her the hand that was not in a sling and murmured a reluctant "Thank you."

Kaoru couldn't help thinking how innocent he looked with mud all over himself, his orange and blue jacket slung over his white undershirt patterned a dark sepia brown.She muffled a laugh and managed to say, "Daijobu desu ka?"

"Daijobu," Enishi grumbled, plucking off a squashed worm which was imprinted on his sling.

Kaoru giggled this time, and Enishi glared at her, "What do you want, insolent girl?"

Kaoru laughed again, he looked so pathetic with his failed attempt at mocking her and dirt splashed all over his body.

Enishi growled, "I'm going in the bath to wash up, and stop that unseemly chortle, it only maddens me."

"Which is why I do it." Kaoru shot back, still giggling.

Enishi gave a groan and turned around, only to slip again and land splat in the middle of the exact mud puddle.This time he shouted out all the nastiest words he knew.

Kaoru only laughed harder as she helped him up again, and she noted that the corners of his mouth were twitching, as if fighting back an effort to laugh.

Kaoru immediately stopped, and without a second thought, she pressed a hand at the side of Enishi's face."Are you sure you're okay?No broken bones?"

Enishi shook his head."No and will you please get your hand off my face."

Kaoru obeyed, but only stopped because she was checking now his arm in the sling, "It might be broken again."

Enishi jerked away from her, annoyed, "I said I'm fine!" he snapped.But immediately regretted it as a look of pain and hurt flitted across Kaoru's face."Gomen nasai," he mumbled as he tried again to go back to mansion.

A hand reached out to help him and Kaoru was soon by his side, trying to be his makeshift crutches as she escorted him back to the mansion.

"D-demo…" Enishi muttered, a blush across his face.

~*~

Enishi came out of the bath, rubbing his wet hair with a white towel.He was dressed in a white bathrobe and Kaoru was in the same getup, silently eating her homemade rice.

Enishi noticed that there was an extra bowl laid out for him and he sat down, but made no move to eat.The time soaking in the bath and given him the answer.

"Why aren't you eating?" Kaoru asked as she dabbed at her mouth with napkin."My food's not _that _bad, is it?"

Enishi grabbed her wrist, emitting a small "Eep!" from her, but when he looked deep into her eyes, her mouth closed but her eyes widened as he leaned forward.

"Kaoru-dono…" he said softly.

_Dono? _Kaour thought, dazed as the soft smell of Enishi's shampoo wafted out to her.

He pulled her up and clasped her in a tight embrace."Kaoru…" he said softly, but there was hint of—something else in his voice.Kaoru struggled to place it.Determination?No.Seduction?NO!It was…desperation.Yes, desperation.He was desperate to have someone to love, ever since his sister was torn from him, he needed someone to love.He needed her.

Enishi buried his face in her neck and held her tighter still."Aishiteru, Kaoru, aishiteru…" he whispered gingerly, and Kaoru felt his body wince as she struggled away from him.

"G-gomen nasai, Enishi-kun," she said ruefully, "I-I…Kenshin…"

Ah yes, the Battousai.Enishi thought furiously.He took everything from him.First it was his sister, now Kaoru!But he managed to suppress his anger, "Yes, Kaoru, I know."

"Then why…" Kaoru's sentence was cut short as Enishi embraced her again, his lips pressed against hers, and she felt something wet against her cheek.

_Tears, _she realized.The great Enishi was crying for her.

Enishi continued to kiss her with a frenetic passion, finally evoking a response from her as she slowly, but surely, began to kiss him back.She mouthed his lips and after she broke it off, she was shocked at what she did."What've I done…?"

Enishi took off his shades and wiped his eyes of the tears."G-gomen nasai…" he said quietly, and turned to walk away.

Kaoru watched after him, and after that she crumpled into a heap, crying and sobbing over the unfairness of it all.

A/n- I DID NOT want it to end like that!So trust me, all of you are as disappointed as me.And wheee!I'm going to Ani-Magic 2001 in Lancaster this October!I was going to go as Misao in her Oniwabanshuu getup but I don't have time to finish it so I'm going as Kaoru!Just look for a girl around twelve in a pink kimono with red flowers dotting it!(Oh and my tag badge says my nickname, Aimi-chan on it, so look for that too)

Later dayz!

CyberSerpent

PS. BTW, man, this was short!__


End file.
